years from now
by indnangel
Summary: 5 year reunioun


   I kind of got this story from someone else but I changed it a lot

        Haley James entered her dorm around 8 p.m. She had so many things on her mind and when she looked at her mail she found another one. A letter addressed to her from none other than Brooke Davis. Haley read the letter more than three times before she sighed and started packing.

        Peyton sawyer was drawing as usual in her newspaper studio when her secretary came in with a plane ticket and a message from a girl named Brooke Davis. Peyton read the note, sighed and headed home. On her way out she told her secretary she was going on vacation for a month.

        Lucas was asleep and Nathan was watching TV when Jake knocked on the door. With out waiting for someone to answer Jake walked into the Dorm and sat down right next to Nathan on the coach. Jake handed him a note addressed to the Scott brothers and Jake Gegalski. 

        What is this? Nathan asked as Lucas stretched and sat up in his bed.

        What is what? Lucas asked a little pissed off but mostly tired.

        Brooke sent the three of us plan tickets, Jake replied.

        Why? Lucas asked.

        Why does Brooke do any thing? Nathan said.

        It was Friday and Haley had just left the Boston University campus. She got in a taxi and was at the airport in no time. While Haley did this so did Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton all on different air lines in different states but all with the same destination-The Bid Apple New York City, New York.

        Haley had attended Boston University Pre med; While Peyton went to UCLA and worked at a big futuristic news paper. Ever since high school Nathan and Lucas had become Brotherly and went to the same college and shared a dorm. Jake also went with them to Florida State. Brooke however became a Tommy Hilfiger model and worked in New York. It had been five years since they all had meet last back in tree hill with exception of Haley and Lucas who had stayed in touch over the years and met in tree hill during the holidays.

        Haley got off the plain and went straight to luggage claim. While she was looking for her bags she saw a familiar face doing the same. Haley screamed for joy and the familiar face turned saw it was and screamed as well. Peyton ran up to Haley and they gave each other huge hugs. When they finally pulled apart laughing in unison they said "Brooke". 

        They got their bags and headed towards the main entrance were the letters told them to wait. Through the crowds Haley saw a tall blonde boy. She screamed as she did when she saw Peyton and ran towards her best friend. Lucas heard his name being called and turned around and saw a very grown up version of his best friend running towards him in full force. Haley ran towards him and he grabbed her into a tight embrace and swung her around like when they were kids. When he finally let her go he saw Peyton and walked over to her and gave her a hug as well.

        Nathan looked down at the girl who he still loved very much. With out expecting it she hugged him. He never wanted the moment to end, she was beautiful and smart and amazing and for a second he pretended she was his again. Haley finally pulled away and saw Jake. She ran up to him as well and gave him a bear huge like she gave to the brothers. Peyton hugged Nathan and Jake. They found out that Brooke had brought them all to New York and they were all a little cautious to what she had up her sleeve.

        They were all talking when Brooke pulled up in a limo. She stepped out even prettier now than high school. She walked over and gave everyone a hug. They all piled into her car and were of to her pent house apartment. 

        They reached the apartment and headed upstairs. They walked around noticing Brooke only had one bed and it looked like it could fit up to ten people in it. Haley remarked "that bed is totally you, Brooke". That comment completely broke the ice and everyone started laughing. Brooke advised everyone to get dressed for dinner. 

        Haley wore a pair of black pants and black tank top with a low neck line. Peyton wore black pants and a white tank top and sleeves that weren't attached to the shirt. The sleeves started at her wrists and stopped above her elbow. Brooke wore a black skirt and a red tank top. The guys all wore dress pants and button down shirts not tucked in of course. They all had dinner at the rainbow room and drinks at Club 9. 

        Later that night everyone was in Brooke's room reminiscing about the good old days in tree hill. Brooke declared she was bored and everyone knew what that meant. 

"Time for truth or dare" She said laughing.

        For like the first time ever everyone agreed to play with out any moaning or groaning.

"Okay Haley kiss Lucas."

        It wasn't awkward as it was when they were kids. So they both leaned in and kissed. There was little tongue but nothing passionate.

"Okay Peyton kiss Nathan"

        Everyone knew the game Brooke was playing but played along anyway. So Peyton kissed Nathan and they both Brooke away laughing.

"Okay Haley kiss Jake"

        So once again Haley leaned in and Jake kissed her. This time no tongue but a hint of passion.

"Okay Peyton kiss Lucas"

        So Lucas and Peyton kissed with passion that made the whole room a little uncomfortable. 

"Okay, okay get a room you two, now to the main point of this game Haley kiss Nathan"

        Haley faced Nathan a little cautious but when their lips meet all the passion from their old relationship came back. The feeling started scaring Haley and she pulled back in such away that everyone in the room knew what she was feeling. Haley looked like she was going to cry and just stated she had to go to the bathroom to change for bed and ran out of the room.

        Haley returned to the room later in a pair of Lucas's pajama pants {green and blue plaid ones} and a tight tank top with a built in bra so she didn't wear one under it. 

        Haley walked in with a bottle of whip cream from Brooke's refrigerator. In a very seductive voice said "Lets play pass the cream". This was a game Brooke had made up on a camping trip the group had taking years ago in high school. It was truth or dare except they asked you a question and you either answered or had to do what ever was asked of you to do with whip cream.

        The rest of the night was spent answering questions and people licking cream of each other. Soon people started getting tired. Haley was the first to go to sleep and then Nathan. Soon everyone else was in bed as well. One side for the guys and once side for the girls. But it ended up being Haley and Nathan in the middle. Unconsciously Nathan had his arm around Haley and Haley's head was on his chest.

* if u have any ideas to add please put them in the reviews.


End file.
